crash_co_testing_labfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas
Christmas with the Super Smash Bros. is a story written by , set in the Super Smash Bros. universe. The story takes place during the holidays, and centers around what Christmas means to every playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. #01: Mario It was no secret that everyone in the Smash Mansion celebrated Christmas differently. Some people were in the holiday spirit, some were naturally grumpy, and others had no idea what Christmas even was. And then there was Mario. For the red plumber, Christmas was a stressful time. Being the natural leader of the fighters in the Smash Mansion, he was usually the one responsible for all the preparations... and he couldn't catch a break. What used to be setting up wreaths on the windows became scraping ice off of them. What was once helping Kirby wrap one present became him going to the store and purchasing 60 rolls of wrapping paper. When Mario planned to decorate the mansion's exterior with lights, he ended up in the forest to chop down this year's Christmas tree. Needless to say, Mario was a pretty hard worker. He quite literally worked himself to the point of exhaustion, making sure that everyone had everything they could need for the big day. And with the roster increasing more and more, his workload just got a whole lot bigger. Occasionally Isabelle or Peach would offer to help him, but he would always decline. There was one thing he always looked forward to though. On Christmas Morning, Mario would always be the first awake. He would sit on his recliner in the foyer and wait for everyone else to wake from their slumber. Mario would then watch everyone pile by the tree and open their presents. Some, usually the heavyweights, would go to the snack bar instead and dig in before opening gifts. Then there were others piling by the TV to watch cheesy Christmas movies. And then there was Mario. He may have been a workaholic during the Christmas season, but to him, seeing everyone's faces fill with happiness on the holiday made it more than worth it. #02: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong was quite the unusual fellow in Christmas. The Kongs never really celebrated Christmas; they kept to themselves and would partake in their yearly tradition of eating bananas... well, more bananas than usual. Everyone could do their own thing, and they'd stick to their thing. That's how it always was for DK. However, as big and imposing as he was, DK often got curious. Would it really hurt to celebrate Christmas just once? What was so special about this holiday anyway? He wanted to find out, but he just needed to find out where to start. He saw Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer hanging up their stockings on the fireplace. When no one was looking, Donkey Kong went to the fireplace and took out a banana peel he had from lunch, and stuck it on there with the other stockings. At that moment, he was starting to feel a bit of holiday cheer, feeling like he was one with the rest of them. He happily trotted away to look for more festive things to partake on, only to be stopped from yelling across the other side of the room. "DK!" Mario shouted. The Kong turned around and saw the red plumber, dangling the banana peel from his hand. "How many times do we have to tell you to not litter around the mansion? Next time, throw your peels in the trash." Donkey Kong could only watch as Mario tossed the peel into the nearby trash bin. He kept staring at it, wondering what he did wrong. All he did was put up a "stocking" to get in on the Christmas cheer - where's the crime in that? He didn't have time to be upset over it though before he heard some giggling in the other room. He peeked inside to see Peach and Isabelle wrapping their secret santa gifts, using the wrapping paper Mario bought a few days prior. That reminded him that everyone else seemed to like opening presents and put them under the tree, so he figured he would try and make his own contribution. He went back to his room and grabbed a banana, the perfect present anyone would want to have. He took it to the room where the wrapping paper was and went right to work. However, his big hands proved to be a challenge when handling the packaging, as he couldn't rip equal parts of the paper off. Tape also became an issue, especially when he ended up getting it stuck in his fur. In no time at all he became a big mess of wrapping paper, tape, and ribbons. DK sighed in sadness - he was beginning to see why he didn't usually celebrate this holiday. He hardly made progress on wrapping his present; all that was on it was a note tag and a few strands of tape stuck to it. Defeated, he took the banana and went back to his room to try and get the mess he made of himself cleaned off. Along the way though, he ran into Samus. "Getting in the Christmas spirit, huh?" Samus said dryly. Donkey Kong sighed again, but instead of trudging back to his room, he took the banana he had and gave it to the bounty hunter. Samus took it and read the name tag, saying "ZAMAZ". "Umm... thanks I guess," Samus said as she took the banana and left. DK watched as she walked off, and started smiling. Maybe he should do this gift-giving thing more often. #03: Link When it came to Christmas, Link was in the "indifferent" camp. He didn't hate the holidays, but he wasn't too particularly fond of them either. However, as per tradition, everyone would have at least one present so no one would feel left out... ...and Link didn't know what he wanted. He felt like this every year. He didn't really need anything - he was already entitled all the things he DID need by proxy of living in the mansion. He didn't need anything like stylish clothes, a new sword, a new blanket, or anything of the like, which is what his fellow housemates have been pressuring him about for years. Everyone figured he was just being modest, but that wasn't the case at all. He really didn't want anything that he didn't need. At some points, he wished like he was more like the others. Ness wanted a new baseball bat, PAC-MAN was satisfied with an edible arrangement, Dr. Mario needed a new headlamp, and Isabelle was happy with getting Christmas cards from her brother. It made Link feel like he shouldn't be happy. It made him feel like he wasn't one with the others when it really wasn't his fault. Regardless, he signed up for the secret santa. After all, he didn't have problems giving other people presents. He ended up getting a giant supply of Lon Lon Milk for Young Link, who was pretty overjoyed at the gift. Just as he went back to his room, he saw Wario leaving a present by his door before sneaking off, laughing to himself. Wanting to get it over with, Link took the gift and unwrapped it, and was happy that Wario of all people could figure out what he wanted most. Nothing. #67: King K. Rool King K. Rool and Christmas were currently in a love-hate relationship. On one hand, the king's greed practically skyrocketed during the holiday season. He was already a pirate, sailing the islands and looting treasure for his own, so swiping presents from under the tree came naturally to him. His winnings this year in the mansion were a massage chair, an expensive necklace, and a doctor's headlight. And then there was the food - almost every day spreads were prepared for the residents, and anytime he wasn't in his room and keeping to himself, he was in the dining hall, gorging on Peach's themed cupcakes and other treats. He could give Kirby and King Dedede a run for their money with how much food he could stuff in his gut. He just couldn't get enough of ruining Christmas for everyone. After all, during a time of year when everyone was infinitely more cheerful than him, K. Rool had to do SOMETHING to level the playing field. And yet... King K. Rool didn't actually hate what the holidays were all about. He would sometimes help put up an ornament or two on the tree, and he'd sometimes stay with a few of the other residents to watch Christmas movies. Heck, even when festive music was playing throughout the mansion, he'd find himself bobbing his head to the beat. But even with that said, never in a million years did he think he would be doing something like gift giving. He was just heading down to the dining hall to get more snacks before he saw the children getting their snow gear to head outside. Everyone except Pichu. She was in search of her winter robe, and practically tore down the whole foyer looking for it. She was just about to give up before she saw a large red cloth with the nametag "for Pichu". She happily swiped it and headed outside without a second thought... ...before King K. Rool went back to his room to get a new cape.